Possession
by slothely stego bazinga girl
Summary: The story of how trust is some sort of deadly tool which can be the destruction of a beautifully mad world. A/N act two chapter 1 is up. There are OC's and Alice is a little ooc also.
1. Chapter 1

**So, new HnKnA story. Just thought I'd tell you guys that from now on, I shall update whenever the f#ck I can and excuse my use of french children who may be reading this. It's just... my memory is worse than Dory's (finding Nemo, heh heh, Just keep swimming, just keep swimming) and recently, I got a little pug puppy so I haven't been able to get on my rubbish machine or tablet which refuses to fricking charge. All rants aside, this is the format of the story and the summary of the first part if you will. This story is going to be in a series of acts with chapters in them. The whole kind of series is called Posession and the "acts" are like the kind of separate "fics". **

**Say act one was 2-3 chapters long, that's one part of the fic series, and then we go onto the next part of the story and we'll start at chapter 1 again. Making any sense now? no? sorry, I don't know how to explain it, I guess you'll see what I mean once I get to that point. The reason I'm doing it in acts is so that I can take a break from writing it and get some ideas built up instead of the whole "Sorry guys, I don't know what to write so it's crappy" And this way I'll find it easier hopefully to write my other fics. Now, on to le summary. **

**Act one, Witch.**

**Alice finds a lonely girl in the ruins of a cottage. She takes her in but the role holders seem to either fear this girl or want her dead. Sweet, innocent Alice doesn't know the history of this girl and how she had corrupted wonderland, but insists that she befriends this girl even if it means being left in her lonesome. What consequences will this have? And can Alice realise the dangers before it's too late?**

**I do NOT own the no Kuni no Alice series, Quinrose does.**

* * *

**Witch**

**Bittersweet**

It was a typical April season day. Was. The typicalness became something out of the ordinary in this unpredictable land. It all started as soon as Alice saw that little run down house in the Joker woods. At least, it looked like a house from the outside. But inside, tattered ruins of old armchairs and tea sets. Alice, being an ordinary human being, was curious. Wouldn't you be? Alice was especially curious as she had never seen this place before in her wonderland years. Walking through the piles of dust and rubble, seeing things which belonged in this probably once thriving home. It tied knots in the foreigner's stomach. Something wasn't..."right". And out of the corner of her eye, a blur. Fear stricken, heart racing, Alice knew she had to get out. But why didn't she? She was at a stand still. Glistening azure eyes dancing around as she glanced around her until her vision landed on an unusual sight.

A girl.

A girl with a face.

The only roles Alice knew were to be children, or, not necessarily but they were, was the twin gate keepers. Alice stared into the new comer's large, piercing green doe eyes, which were red and dark from probably lack of sleep and tears. A purple Lolita dress almost similar to Alice's but with red frills and not so fancy pinafore. The girl's pinafore and plain socks were stained in dirt and blood, toes seen through holes in the said socks for the child was apparently shoeless. Black, ratty hair tied into two low twintails by purple bows with skulls. Skin so pale...that she looked dead.

"H-hello." The foreigner croaked. The child tilted her head, blinking.  
"Are you my big sister?" A voice so crackly yet soft said just above a whisper.  
"u-uhm, n-no I-" Alice was cut off by sobs. Alice was bewildered. "Wh-what's wrong?"  
"I just want my sister...they took me away from her and tried to burn me."  
"wh-who did?" Alice asked, paling by the second.  
"They didn't have faces...I think...I just want you to stay with me forever sister." The girl sobbed, wrapping scarily thin arms around Alice's waist. The older girl had no idea what to do. Other than take her in. But she thought it would be of inconvenience to Julius. Then again, she couldn't just leave this heart broken girl here.

"I-I'll tell you what. Why don't I take you with me to get cleaned up, and then we can go and look for your sister. Deal?"  
"..." Silence. It was deathly silent until a mutter of okay was heard. Alice smiled a little nervously and took the young girl's hand and they were both on their way. The two were silent, which for some reason felt odd to Alice. It was indescribable. Normally the silence wouldn't scare her as much as this but now, she felt as though something rather sinister was bound to come her way. The sound of a stick snapping caused Alice to freeze in her tracks and pull the young girl back.  
"Big sister? what's wro-"  
"Oh, Alice! What a nice surprise!" Said a familiar voice, which instantly put Alice at ease. It was the Jester.  
"Hello, Joker." Alice said, smiling to try and cover her fear and nerves.  
"What brings you...to..." Joker looked different. He wasn't all smiles like he was just seconds ago. He just seemed to stare at something. That something, being the girl.

"How?" He simply asked, almost fear stricken.  
"Are you sick mister?" The supposedly innocent girl asked.  
_" "It" Lives?!" _Asked the other Joker from a small mask on his counterpart's belt.  
"She's not an "it", She's a frightened girl looking for her sister!"  
"Looks can be deceiving Alice. You should know that by n-"  
"I'm sorry but if you and the other Joker are going to be so bitter about her then we'll just leave." Alice said, angered, pulling the young girl along with her as she stormed off.  
_"We shoulda just gotten straight to the point."  
_"Indeed Joker. Who knows what will become of our adorable Alice." The Jester replied, referring to all the role holders when saying our. He walked off into the woods, deciphering a plan for events which could come.

"I-it's cold big s-s-sister." The girl stuttered as the two walked through the clock tower territory.  
"See that big tower there?" Alice asked, pointing to the home of Julius, which they were not far from. The girl nodded.  
"That's where we're going. It's just to get you cleaned up a little." Alice said. The girl was now noticeably filthy now that she was away from the dreary light of the woods. It didn't take long for them to get inside and up the stairs to Julius' office. Alice was hoping, rather than wondering, if Julius knew something about this girl.  
"What's you're name big sister?" The girl asked.

**_"That's odd."_** Alice thought. _**"Shouldn't she know who her big sister is?! Or has she really forgotten? Something isn't right?"**_  
"I'm Alice."  
"Just like me! Heh heh, I knew what you're name was Alice. I was playing a trick on you!" The girl said, laughing.  
_**"What an odd thing to play a trick with."**_Alice thought, laughing with the girl as she opened the door to Julius'.  
"Oh hey Al-" Said a voice which did not belong to Julius. It was Ace. The knight of hearts, Julius, Gray and Nightmare were all in there, and were staring at the same thing. The young girl.  
"Umm, you all look a little ill. What's going o-"  
"Alice, give that "thing" to Ace so he can get rid of it. It's not welcome here." Julius said, deathly serious. Ace went to grab the girl but the tiny thing hid behind Alice.  
"What are you saying?! The poor thing was in the woods in the ruins of a house which was burnt to the ground and she was supposedly meant to be burned with it! And why does everyone treat her like a thing?!" Alice demanded.  
"Everyone?" Gray Questioned.  
"She means Joker. Look, Alice, I promise to explain this but please, for your own sanity, give it to Ace." Nightmare tried to persuade the foreigner.

"No. I only came her to get her cleaned up before looking for her sister. But if you're all going to be like that then fine. Come on Alice." The older girl said to the ravenette. The younger Alice looked behind her and smirked a little deviously to the role holders in the room as Alice dragged the girl away.  
"We may already be too late. It's got her name now, and has a bond with Alice. We have to do something, and fast."  
"Ace, go and find that thing and kill it. And if you have to...kill it in front of Alice, no matter how many protests are made." Julius said to the knight. Ace just simply nodded and went on his way to carry out his task.

* * *

**Whew. Hi. Well, here are some questions that I want you guys to think about. **

**1) What do you think of this story so far?**

**2) What do you think Little Alice really is? hint: She is definitely NOT a witch. **

**3) should I keep going with this story?**

**Please review and until next time, adios internet. **


	2. Chapter 2

**And welcome back to Possession act 1 guys and I'm gonna do a double update because why the heck not?**

**I do not own JnKnA**

* * *

**Witch**

**Tricks and treats**

"Big sister, can we get ice cream?" Little Alice asked. The two Alices have spent five time periods trying to find where Little Alice's sister could be.  
"I don't...well, I suppose we could take a break."And so the foreigner and the strange child stopped at a café near by. Little Alice sat at a table while Alice went to order her treat when  
"Oh! Look Blood! It's Alice! "  
"Indeed,. Hello there, young lady. What brings you to town in your lonesome? " Alice twisted her head round to see the mafia boss and second in command behind her, Blood Dupre and Elliot March.  
"Oh, well, uh...I'm helping a little girl find her older sister." The foreigner explained.  
"Why bother with faceless like th-"  
"She isn't faceless, Elliot. Look for yourself, she's over..." looking round to the table, the young girl was gone.  
"Oh, she must have found her sister then..."

"Are you sure she wasn't a faceless Alice? " Elliot asked.  
"Yes, are you sure? I don't think any roles are in need of being replaced. "  
"I'm positive! She had black hair, big green eyes and wore a purple dress."  
"That sounds a lot like Alice Marley. You remember her, right Blood?!" Elliot asked. Alice looked at the two mafia men in confusion.  
"Ah, the young foreigner I never knew came here. Apparently she affiliated with an older girl with a face who-" and suddenly, some weird objects started pelting through the glass of windows and were all aimed at the trio with faces. Alice was in so much fear that even though she wanted to run, she couldn't. But what she noticed was that they objects were only really aimed at the role holders, and the ones which were about to hit her just dropped. The foreigner bent down and picked up one of them.

"Shards of...ice?" She questioned as the frozen article brought numbing pain to her hand.  
"Are you alright Al-"  
"Big sister! Look what I found! " Alice snapped and looked in the direction of the voice and saw Little Alice, who looked as if a fresh load of blood was splattered onto her pinafore and face. In her tiny hand, a bunch of white roses with a peculiar red liquid dripping from them.  
"Alice...what did you do?"  
"Don't worry big sister! It's just paint. I know you wouldn't be very happy with me if I used something else." The young girl said sweetly, forcefully handing Alice the flowers. Alice felt sick in the stomach as she took them and caught a whiff of their scent.

Blood.

Alice could smell the salt and rustic scent of blood. The older girl looked at the tiny thing and brushed all fear to one side.  
**_"The sooner we find her real sister, the better."_** she thought. "Okay, we better get going Ali-"  
"You're going nowhere with that thing young lady." Blood cut in, changing his cane into his gun. Alice grabbed the girl and ran out of the café just as he began to fire at Little Alice. Alice dragged her to the one place she hoped the young girl would be at least unharmed. Heart castle. Oh how wrong was she going to be.

"There you are!" Shouted a voice. Alice looked round and saw Ace.  
"Ace, please, think about what you're doing. "  
"I don't need to think. That..that thing! It's not welcome here." The knight said, a sinister tone of voice which in no way suited him swung his sword at the girl who was now on the run with Alice. Ace sighed and started to run after the two, remembering what Julius had said earlier.  
_**"I got lost as soon as I left the clock tower, I have to do this now while I have the chance."** _He thought as he sprinted down the hall, smashing china glass vases of roses as he tried to bring harm for little Alice. Alice kept looking behind her to see how far away Ace was, and all of a sudden.

"Kyaaaa!" The two girls screamed as they both tripped over a step.  
"What is the meaning of th- A-A-Alice...?" Alice looked up to see Vivaldi with a frightened expression on her face as she walked over to the tangled duo on the ground.  
"We're sorry for the trouble mi-" Little Alice tried to apologise, only to be slapped by Vivaldi.  
"S-stay away from Alice and us. We want you to leave, vile creature."  
"Vivaldi! "  
"White, kill it!" Vivaldi shouted. And so Alice and the young girl were on the run once again. Leaving Alice relieved that Ace had gotten lost as the two ran from the castle.

"Only one more place to go. "  
"And where's that big sister? "  
"The amusement park. "


	3. Chapter 3

**Witch**

**Amusement horrors**

Alice slowed down as soon as she felt Little Alice and herself were far enough away from the castle.  
"Big sister, can we sit down please? My feet are hurting. " The little girl said.  
"But we're not that far from the...oh alright, we'll have a break for a minute or two and then we'll go to the park. " Alice said, sitting on an old tree stump with Little Alice. The older girl began to think. Why did everyone who saw the little girl have an incling to kill her? And why was she treated as an object.

"Alice?" the foreigner snapped out of her train of thought and looked up.  
"J-Joker." Alice said, surprised to see the jester.  
"Still with that thing?"  
"... I don't understand. Everyone I've met today has either been scared of her or wanted to kill her."  
"Ah...well...Joker and I have found her sister. Apparently she's been looking all over the country. " The jester told her. Alice grinned and looked at Little Alice, who did not sound too happy about this.

"Hear that Alice? Joker here has found your sister. "  
"He's lying."  
"I can assure you that this is no trick." Joker said. In the red head's head, he was panicking for Alice's safety. He was trying to get the young girl away from Alice before something happened, on request of the incubus and more for himself.  
**"I can't let that thing get her."** he thought as he reached down to grab Little Alice, who put up quite a fight.  
"Don't let him take me!" The young girl bawled. Alice didn't like what she saw, but knew it was probably for the best. Joker started to carry Little Alice away, not even dropping a hint of what he was about to do. Alice started walking away to the amusement park, the girl's bawls getting louder and louder. The foreigner had only been walking when she heard a male scream and had a pair of arms latched round her waist.

Little Alice.

Joker was practically limping back to his territory. Little Alice had caused sever damage to him. He had claw like rips on the shoulders of his jacket, blood beginning to ooze from the scratches on his skin. Small bite marks near his collar bone and a trip over a door which conveniently lay on the forest floor.  
"Fucking hell...was i-"  
" Just go and look for it!" The jester snapped at his warden counterpart, noticeably unhappy about the recent events. The warden got the hint and stayed out of his sight for a while.

"A-Alice, why are y-"  
"He was lying! He only said my sister was there because he didn't want me near you sister!"  
"I'm not your sister! "  
"Are too! Now, let's go to this park you told me about." The child said, skipping along the path with Alice in tow.  
_**"Something isn't right here."** _she thought. The two came across a pink haired bow with cat traits and two twins. Also known as Boris and the Bloody twins.

"Hi Alice! Say, who's this kid?" Boris asked.  
_**"So these guys don't know her...makes sense."** _Alice thought.  
"Hi little sister! I'm Dee." said the blue of the twins.  
"And I'm Dum!" The red finished.  
"Name's Boris." The cat boy smirked, starting to tickle the young girl as she erupted into a fit of giggles.  
"So...cute." Alice thought, smiling.  
"Big sister, can we go to the park now?" Little Alice asked. Alice had no say in the matter as she was dragged by the twins, Boris and the young girl, all doubts she had were forgotten about completely.

"Great. I've lost them all." Alice sighed as she sat on a bench. The twins and Boris had seen Pierce and decided to chase him. And of course Little Alice had to join in.  
"Hey there Alice." Said a merry voice which was familiar to her.  
"Gowland! It's been a while. " Alice smiled.  
"You can say that again. What brings you here?"  
"Well...I was helping a little girl look for her sister when we met gatekeepers and Boris, and they all left me to chase Pierce." She replied, rolling her eyes. Just then, Pierce came running over to them.

"Keep it away from me!" He yelled, hiding behind Alice. Alice looked round and saw his clothes were torn and he had scratches in his arms.  
"Pierce, what the heck happened to your arm?" Gowland asked.  
"This...THING! It came over to me and scratched me earlier! And then..then...used my blood to paint roses." And at that point, Alice's colour dropped.  
_**"She couldn't have, could she?"** _Alice thought.  
"Get away from us!" Another three voices yelled. Alice looked round and saw Boris and the twins running from Little Alice. Something looked different in her. The eyes.

They were going white.

"How in the name of Carroll did that thing survive the blaze?" Gowland asked, more to himself. Without thinking, the park owner changed his violin into a gun and started firing at Little Alice. Something in Alice clicked. Little Alice...

She wasn't really Little Alice.

And whatever she was, she wasn't meant to be here. Alice started running from where she had seated. Where was she to go? She didn't care, heck, she'd happily listen to Peter's undying love for her for the rest of her wonderland years to atone for her mistakes. She looked behind her to see that "Little Alice" was after her.  
"BIG SISTER! COME BACK!" it yelled. Alice could see the body had a slightly green tinge and some of the flesh was flaking away. Alice heard the whispers of the forest of doors. She opened the closest door to her. And just in time. If she were a second longer, she didn't want to think about what would have happened. The room she was in was not familiar, however.

"How could I want to go to a place I've never known about? "  
"Because I chose it!" shrieked a raspy voice and a pain struck Alice in the head. Consumed in darkness, Alice awoke in a place that wasn't the dream realm.  
"Wh-where am I? Nightmare! "  
"You're in a nightmare realm...it's where it keeps us." said a dark yet innocent voice. Alice looked around and gasped.  
"You're..."

* * *

**Cliffhanger! so yeah, one more chapter and act 1 is over. so yeah, please review and adios internet.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Guys. I'm back! I'm not dead! Ahem. **

**Yeah, about my absence. I could not write for a few days. Not because of writer's block, oh no. It was because that this dumb a$$ right here writing this did a very stupid thing...I accidentally back handed my door. And it was in way too much pain and my dog didn't make it any better by chewing at the god damn thing! **

**But anyway, I'm back and here's and update. enjoy.**

* * *

** Witch**

** Revelation**

"Alice. Alice Marley. Or should I say "Little Alice"?"  
"But you were-"  
"That's what it does. It makes a meal out of people like us. Because we don't come back. And it uses us to move around to different places." The little girl in front of Alice said.  
"And that building you found it in. That's where it should have died, but I was still in there, and it knew that. It switched places with me and watched me burn."  
"What is it?"  
"It is part of something that isn't supposed to exist anymore. Ever heard of the legend of Frabjous day? "  
"The poem about that creature?"  
" "That creature" is the Jabberwocky. The role holders got rid of it centuries ago, or so they thought. Part of it, no one knows what part, but it lives. And the only one who could stop it, is you." Little Alice pointed to Alice.  
"Me?! But, I couldn't even lift a finger to a fly!"  
"You're stronger than it, but not for long, once it's started to have its fill of you, you'll be a monster. A monster that the people you love dearly will kill you without thought." And those words caused Alice to gulp. Then, a map was thrown to Alice.

"This is a map of spade country, the looking glass world. You'll have to take the train in Diamond to get there. When you get off that train, go straight to that mansion here." The girl said, pointing out directions.  
"That's where Carpenter and Walrus live. Tell them I sent you. They'll tell you the rest." She said, and a red door was opened, white light coming from it.  
"And Alice. " The living girl looked to the smaller, almost dead girl.  
"Whatever you do, do NOT, accept tea from carpenter."  
"How long have you been in this world?"  
"I was eleven back then, I guess I'd be nearly twenty now. Go, try and kill it once and for all." She said, and for Alice, the world faded to white.

Her eyes started to flutter open, a pounding headache causing her to groan. Alice woke up to see the night time period had come, and the little light from the moon shining into, wherever she was, showed her the most horrific of sights, but she wasn't phased by it. The limp body of a decaying girl lay slumped against a corner, blood had been pouring from the mouth, and on the floor in front of the body, a heart. A dried up heart which was somewhat like stone. The foreigner stood up, looking around. It was a child's room. Alice looked in a mirror and in the dim light, she saw herself, but she didn't feel like herself. Normally if she saw herself right now, she would scream bloody murder. In her hand, a knife with the entire blade covered in dried blood. Her dress splattered by the absurd liquid which brings life to everyone. Looking around some more, an old rocking horse, a metal frame bed with shredded sheets and blankets and a wardrobe. the room itself, was stained, and had a stench, of blood. On the bed, a bundle of cloths and a note. Alice plucked the note from the bundle and read it.

_Alice,_

_I forgot to mention. It may already have started to possess you. You really mustn't "dawdle" as my ma' would say. It's killed me, as you may have seen. Now, if I were you, I'd change into these clothes here. The role holders won't know it's you, unless you face them to look them in the eye. I highly suggest you don't. They'll know it's there, and they will try to kill you._

_ Good Luck_

_"Little" Alice_

Alice looked at the clothes. Mostly neutral colours. Alice took off all her clothes, even her beloved bow. She buttoned up and off-white, almost cream coloured blouse. A knee length skirt the same colour. She pulled on black tights and black boots, very much like the prison warden's. A burgundy coloured waistcoat over her shirt, a small, silver chain from a watch dangling out. A brown, blazer like tail coat covering her arms. Black gloves over her hands, and her hair tied back loosely. Alice took the knife and hid it in one of the pockets of her coat and she was on her way. Alice noticed how there were more Yellow roses here than there were red.

"Diamond...well, best be going befo-"  
"It's dangerous to be out alone at night. You do know that, don't you?"  
"Of course I do...Ace." Alice said, heart thumping. She needs to distract him somehow.  
"Oh, so you know me. Why don't you turn round so I can get a good look at you."  
_**" Oh Carroll, really Ace?!"**_ Alice thought, cringing at the knight's words. Alice did the only thing she could do. Turn around.  
"Whoa...Alice? What's with you?" Ace asked.  
"Go." Alice snarled. Ace smirked.  
"I think I like this Alice better. " He said, walking towards her. Alice backed away, clenching her jaw in anger. Somehow, she had an urge to kill him herself. This was truly unlike her. She was now pinned to a tree by Ace, who started nibbling at her neck. Alice just relaxed, pretending there was nothing wrong.

"Oh, Alice likes this, hm?" Ace asked. Alice snickered at him.  
"No Ace, " She started, a hand reaching into her pocket. "But I'll enjoy this while it lasts." And she pulled out the knife, stabbing him in his waist. Ace was stunned. What the hell was going on? Alice pushed him off.  
"A person like me doesn't like their time being wasted." She spat, and she started running in the direction of the train station, in order to make up for the time wasted.

* * *

**And thus ends act one. If anyone has any ideas they would like to share, add them to a review or send me a PM. And until, I dunno, another five days maybe? buh bye.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello. Here is chapter one of act two, Demon. And I'm sorry it took a while to update, I have been busy with school and stuff but lo and behold, here it is. and some more updates should be on their way in a few weeks/a month's time. But, here is the summary for act two. **

**Demon.**

**Alice has now been made the hostess of the remains of the Jabberwock, but what are its plans? Alice must go through a rough journey with new friends in the country of sapdes, and things start to get a lot more trickier as the role holders who love dear Alice from the heart, clover and diamond country are trying to bring her back. Alice's sanity and life is slowly deteriorating, and only the role holders of spades know how to stop it.**

* * *

**Demon **

**Jub Jub**

Alice had finally made it to the train station in the country of diamond, not regretting what she done to Ace.  
"He had it coming...what am I thinking?! He's my friend! Is this thing really changing me so much?!" The thoughts were screaming and agonising her brain. This part of the Jabberwock, she felt, was really going to drive her sanity over the edge and into the depths of hell. After waiting in a busy line, she finally managed to get her train ticket to spades. Knowing that the Jokers, Boris and a few other notable people worked at the station while in diamond, she hoped that nobody would be on this train with her. She boarded the train and walked down the many rooms of the carriage to a decent sized room with two bench like seats on either side, a rack for any luggage and a small table between the two seats. It looked quite old with its wooden interior and green carpeted floor. Before long, the train had started its lengthy journey to spades. Alice was starting out the window for a majority of the trip, finding the blurs of scenery quite entertaining to watch.

"Miss, may I see your ticket?" Oh snap. Alice heard White's voice behind her and she knew that she was in trouble. She slid her train ticket onto the table so that the said Joker could do whatever he was to do with it.  
"Quite a long journey to be making alone, especially for a young lady." He said.  
"I have business in Spades." Alice said, straight to the point so that he would leave.  
"Really? " Alice could tell he had some sort of smug smirk on his face. She knew that tone of voice and with her current state of mind, she had an urge to slap him. She felt that someone sitting down next to her, and an arm reaching over so that his hand would get a hold of her face.  
"And what business is that?" He asked. As soon as Alice felt that White had a grasp of her face, she turned round and punched him, never mind the simple slap which would have been her usual reflex.

_**"Oh no! This is bad!"**_ She thought. White stood up, holding his face and looked in shock at the girl who finally showed her face.  
"Alice?!" He asked, stunned by her appearance. He knew something was wrong, and had a good idea with what it was.  
"Go away." she mumbled, looking down in guilt.  
"...That thing possessed you..." He said, just as the train stopped. Alice stood up and started to get out of the train when White grabbed her arm.  
"Let me go!" She growled, struggling against him.  
"I'm afraid I can't let you do that Alice." He said, quite seriously which wasn't like him.  
"You don't know what you're doing or what you're dealing with! " she yelled, finally managing to pull herself away and ran off the train and out of the station into the country of spades.  
"What the hell is idiot's problem?"  
"She said we don't know what we're dealing with."  
"You gotta get her sorry ass back here pronto. She's gonna end up wrecking the place."  
"I don't think so. Alice is still there, she would have tried to kill someone by now if she wasn't, and why would she go to the trouble of getting here?" White asked, more to himself than his counterpart.  
"Fuck you and your actual reasons. Get her back here now, drag her by the ears if you have to! " Black yelled. White knew he was right. The destruction of this world can come at any moment if something isn't done. He just hoped Alice would be strong enough to stop this beast once and for all.

" Excuse me? Do you know how to get to the home of the carpenter? " Alice asked a local Faceless inhabitant. This was the first time she had ever been to Spades, and she certainly didn't have a, map at hand.  
"I couldn't tell you miss. I only go as far as the town square and the countryside. " The faceless said. Alice sighed in frustration when the person was out of earshot. She was lost in the town, all because Joker had gotten in the way. She walked to a bench which was at the edge of the town square which had one seat occupied by an old faceless lady feeding birds. Alice took a seat and stared gloomily. The town was a lovely change. It was all blues, greens, golds and greys. Trees with green or gold leaves and blue roses blooming on them lined some of the streets. The paving stones like a blue and grey chessboard. Grey brick buildings with green, golden and blue roofs everywhere. It was bustling like a sunday market at Central London. Alice was about to take her leave when

"Are you lost dear? I don't think I've ever seen a role holder like you before." The old woman asked. Alice turned to look at her. Grey hair in a neat bun, blue knitted shawl over her frail shoulders and a black skirt ending at her ankles.  
" I-I am lost..." Alice admitted.  
" Well then, if your just a role holder visiting then there's an inn down the road. " she said, walking away. Alice thought there was something strange about the woman.  
" Wait!"  
" hm? What's the matter dear?"  
"...D-do you know how to get to the carpenter?" Alice asked, and the woman showed a sort of knowing smirk.  
"So, it's claimed you as it's foreigner host? Don't look like much. " She said.  
"Y-you know about the legend of the Jabberwock? "  
"It's what the country of spades was built on. Besides, nobody with a pretty face like yours would come to see carpenter if they had a right mind unless it was to do with that monster... I don't know how to get there myself, but I know someone who does." The old woman said, taking Alice's arm and pulling her along the streets of spades. By the time they reached a doll maker's shop, it had turned to dark. The woman knocked the door and hobbled in with Alice, closing the door behind her.

"Who could it be at this hour?" A male voice asked.  
"It's only me Christoph, I've brought a visitor too."  
"Oh! It's only you ma'. And who might this charming young lady be?" Asked a man who was not much older than Alice. He was quite slender with Beryl blue eyes and golden blond hair. His shirt had its sleeves rolled up to his elbows and only three-quarters buttoned, black trousers covered in dust. Alice looked around and saw all the dolls in the shop that was dimly lit by oil lamps rather than the bright lights in heart country.  
"Do you like them?" he asked, sneaking up next to her.  
"They're incredible. " Alice said, looking up to him. The smile he had faltered and he held her head in his hands and looked deep into her eyes.  
"So the Jabberwock chose you." He stated, stepping away.  
"She was hoping to get to Carpenter's." The old woman said.  
"Well...I guess I should tell you some things that are to be known. " and so at a small round table, Alice sat with this man over a cup of tea.

" Firstly, has anyone from the last country you were at been acting...What's that word again?"  
"Weirdly? Strange?"  
" Yes, thanks ma'"  
" Well...come to think of it, at the train station, the joker who was working on the train I was on was trying to stop me from getting here."  
"Ah...that makes things a little harder now. You have to try and stick to the shadows around here. They will try to lock you up in that prison of theirs, the other role holders as well."  
"But wouldn't everyone he-"  
"You, I and the others of this country know more than they do. Anyway, see this big space here?" He asked, pointing to a sketch of a mansion and a mass of land around it on a map which was carved onto the table.  
"That's where you and I will be headed. About two miles east of that is the castle of spades. Do not go in there, whatever you do, the king, well, safe to say he does not like it when women who he finds beautiful leave, and I can bet that he would keep you for sure." He said with a bit of cheek and a wink which caused Alice's heart to flutter.  
"North West from there is the gardens, that's where Bandersnatch and The talking rose live. If anyone from the other countries find you in any of these territories other than the castle, you should be safe."  
"Thanks so much...Christoph, was it?" Alice asked.  
" Yeah. I didn't get your name earlier , you are..."  
"Alice Liddell. " she smiled. Christoph smiled back at the foreigner and said. "And what role have you been blessed with?"  
". ...Well, I'm the Jub Jub bird. I'm actually not doing my role as I should be, I'm supposed to be in Bandersnatch's mafia to kill Carpenter but I'm good friends with the guy." He said. Alice nodded in understanding. Just then, there was a knock. The old woman opened the door and Alice could see in the reflection of a mirror that it was the jokers.

"We're looking for the foreigner Alice Liddell. Someone told us she was brought here." Alice paled and stood up. Christoph gestured her to hush and took her hand as he grapped a nearby screwdriver and statted to creep away from the room and out the back door.  
"I don't know what you're talking about dear. I'm just an old doll maker." The old woman said. The role holder and Alice were almost at the door when a creak from the floor filled the space. Alice and Christoph heard nothing until.  
"Hey idiot, where do you think you're going? " Black was there, starting right at her. "On three. One...two..."  
"Look buddy, jus-"  
"THREE!" Christoph yelled as he kicked a table over to buy time for him and Alice to run from the little doll maker's shop. Alice could hear gun shots and the golden glow of flames lit up the woods in front of them. There was nothing else to do, nothing but to run, and not stop and hope that the Jokers couldn't run fast.

* * *

**Du du duuuuuuu. yeah. so I hope you enjoyed that and until next time, adios. **


	6. Chapter 6

**And so here we have another chapter in which Alice meets the Carpenter.  
And as we all know, The no Kuni no Alice series belongs to quinrose.**

* * *

**Demon**

**Brother Carpenter and Sister Walrus**

"We're almost there." Christoph tells Alice. It felt as though they ran forever, although it wasn't so much of a long path from the now burned to ash and rubble ruins of the doll shop. Alice felt bad for the guy. What he had was gone, because of her. He cleared up some space between some of the fern that was blocking their path and up in front was a large mansion, even bigger than the hatter mafia's.  
_**"I wonder if Blood knows this guy..."**_ the foreigner thought.  
"Wellp. This is it. " the Jub Jub bird said to her.  
"Yeah...I'm sorry about your shop."  
"Hah! Don't worry about that rusty old thing. I'll be fine. It's you that I'm worried about."  
"Why's that?"  
"...Because you don't have long before you're really Jabberwock food, to put it simply. " He said, with a bit of upset. Alice smiled instead of fearing what was to become of her.  
"I'd rather die knowing that I made a friend who wasn't trying kill me rather than have friends trying to. " And with that, she walked up the path to the gates. Christoph stayed behind to watch.  
"Friend...she's definitely like you, little sister. " he said, before leaving.

"Spades?!" The other role holders yelled in shock. They were all in diamond on a type of meeting about what was currently happening.  
"Why would big sis go there on her own?" Dum asked.  
"Is what you say true? Joker." Vivaldi asked.  
"Damn straight it is. She ran off with one of the role holders there, a rule breaker."  
"Always thought she was a li-"  
"Enough, all of you. " Julius said, standing up in front of everyone.  
"It was mentioned that Alice said herself that we don't know what we're dealing with. I don't believe this statement myself, however, there's the possibility she's right. "  
"I agree with the guy, I hate having to, but I do." Elliot said.  
"She may say that but we don't have much of a choice! Even if it means having to hurt Alice, we have to bring her back." Nightmare told them.  
"Because that's the rules of this game we're playing. .." Peter said, a bit of pain in his voice as everyone else displayed sorrowful looks.

"Oh, the carpenter is out right now, but please, do come in, the dark isn't safe and you must be exhausted. " Said one of the maids at this manor. She couldn't agree more. As soon as she stepped into the mansion, a little tanned girl with tight silver curls in a tan sundress was skipping up to meet them, brilliant aquamarine eyes glistening in the dull light of the manor.  
"Hello, are you another role holder?"  
"Oh, Winnifred, this is a foreigner, the Jub Jub bird sent her." the maid said, causing the girl to squeal in delight.  
"Come play with me, come on, come on!" She shouted, dragging Alice along with her to a brightly lit room filled with all sorts of things from dolls houses to plush toys to tea sets. Alice was dumbfounded.  
**_"Not even Vivaldi and Crysta's rooms combined could match the love for adorable things in here."_** She thought.  
"So, foreigner, what's your name?" the little girl asked.  
"A-Alice." and the little girl gasped.  
"Like Christoph's little sister. They were both foreigners too, don't you know." she said.  
"Christoph was a foreigner?...what happened? "  
"I dunno. Big brother says it was because he couldn't complete the game when his sister died, so he went to the bad people to change him." She said, brushing a little doll's hair.  
" And who are the bad people?"

" You ask too many questions about other things. You should try asking relevant things."  
"Relevant things? What does she mean by that?" Alice thought. Winnefred laughed.  
"You're like an open fairy story! Ask me who I am. Go on!"  
"But I already know who you are. You're Winnif-"  
" Wrong~" She sang with a smirk. Alice didn't quite understand.  
"I'm Winnifred the Walrus, can't you tell?" She asked. Alice thought about it and then laughed a little awkwardly.  
"The carpenter and his companion the Walrus."  
"Now you got it!" The girl smiled. Alice didn't know when or how long she had been doing so, but a little while after the conversation with little Winnifred, she was playing at tea parties and dolls with the child. About an hour or so later, there was a knock at the door.

"I heard there were two princesses looking for me." Said a male voice.  
"Big brother!" Winnifred shouted, jumping up to the man and glomping him.  
"Hey Winni! And you must be the foreigner." He stated. This man had fiery amber hair, almost like Pierce's. Eyes the same colour as the little girl's. He was dressed similarly to Blood, only it was dark blues, wine reds and blacks.  
" Y-yes. I'm Alice."  
" Jubby brought her here."  
"I've heard. You must be exhausted dear, why don't you spend the night? " And so Alice and her new found friend and acquaintance sat at a large table for a meal.

"So everyone from the other countries are trying to lock you up?" He asked.  
"Conny-san, are they the bad people?" Indeed.  
"Conny?" Alice asked.  
"Of course! How rude of me. I'm Connor."  
"Ah. Um, Winnifred, what do you mean by the bad people?"  
"They're scary! They always try to kill everybody." The girl cried.  
"My sister had a run ins with the twin gate keepers and the red knight when this country had its move. It wasn't a particularly pretty sight for her."  
"Do you really live there Alice-nee? Can't you just stay with us?" Alice giggled at the little girl.  
"Maybe I will, when all this is over...oh! Yes, almost forgot. I was sent by Alice Marley, she said you knew how to help me." Silence filled the room. Connor had a look of pure concern and Winnifred was worried.

" Winni, go to your room." He ordered, and the little girl did just that.  
"...So Jabberwock picked you, hm? You've certainly got yourself into a predicament."  
"All I need is to kill it. But I don't know where it is, and I don't have much time to do so." Alice said.  
"I see. Very well. I know where it is...but it won't be easy getting past Bandersnatch and the rose."  
" I understand, but please, I need you to help me out. "  
"Very well, we'll leave in the morning, but first... Have some tea, I insist. " Alice gasped when an odd coloured tea was set in front of her.  
"...I'm sorry but I can't." Alice said, remembering what Little Alice told her, and she let out a small shriek when she was pinned to the table by her neck by a now angry carpenter.

"What do you mean no?"

**To be Continued  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm sorry for being absent. I have a demanding life, school, you know the drill. anyway. Enjoy shortity short chapter of shortness.**

* * *

**Demon**

**Wonderland is falling down part 1**

"What do you mean no? "

That question was all Alice could think about as the man was practically ready to kill her. His hand was mere centimetres from her neck, reaching ever so slightly for it.  
"I mean no."She said, trying to hide the evident fear in her eyes by sounding calm. He stopped just as his hand was about to go right round her neck. He let out a low chuckle and stood up.  
"Well done Alice Marley you clever bastard." He muttered.  
"You have guts Alice, and for that, I commend you. That attitude is what's going to keep you sane." He said, with a genuine smile as he faced her. He walked over and took her hand in his.  
"I was going to sell you to the king...but I suppose that would have been foolish. "  
"You were going to do what?!" Alice shouted, shoving him away.  
"The king does like his toys. " Alice hated this guy. She thought he was worse than all the men from Heart country combined...times ten!  
"Why you-"

"They're here! Big brother!" the yells of a petrified child filled the mansion as the silver-haired girl ran into the dining room, hugging Alice tightly.  
"Winni...who's there?" Connor asked the girl, and at that moment, one of the windows of the room smashed as a scythe came flying through. Alice recognised the blade in all its bloody glory.  
" Oh no. "  
"Nee-san, why did you run away? " the trio looked round to see the Bloody twins standing in the opening of the window.  
"Yeah Nee-san, don't you love us anymore? Do you like that brat more?" The boy dressed in blue asked.  
"B-boys. I..it's not like that."  
"We'll forgive you big sis, if you promise to do something for us." Alice had a bad feeling about this, and she knew the other two role holders did too.  
"Don't run away from everyone when we catch you." And the twin gatekeepers switched their scythes into guns and started firing at the foreigner. Connor grabbed a hammer from under the table and it switched into a gun much like Blood's.  
"Winni, take Alice to the garden!" he ordered, and the little girl ran along with Alice through the halls of the mansion to a secret door in a wall. The girl led Alice through an underground tunnel and out into the woods, running as fast as her legs would carry her.

"You can't hide forever Nee-san!" She could hear the yells of the twins who she used to be so close to but now feared them. She feared everyone now after the reactions from Ace and the Joker on the train and when they came to the doll shop. Her joyful and love filled world was crumbling around her as everyone, to her eyes, had minds slowly deteriorating into madness and blood lust. Not just some random person's blood. Her's.

* * *

**Next chapter: Alice meets Bandersnatch and Rose, and why does a familiar adult show up?  
**


End file.
